grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
HEPHAESTUS God Of Fire Volcanos Smith God of Olympus
Hephaestus is the inventor and Craftsman of Olympus, as well as the God of Fire and Volcanoes Hephaestus (Hēphaistos) an olympian god, His mother was Hera, who gave birth to him with Zeus. He is the god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire, and volcanoes. He served as the blacksmith of the gods. Hephaestus is the only Olympian God to have been exiled from Olympus and return. Hephaestus, being the most unfaltering of the gods, was given Aphrodite's hand in marriage by Zeus in order to prevent conflict over her between the other gods. However, this did not stop her from having secret affairs with other men, be it mortal or god. It was Ares she was attracted to the most, something that Helios told Hephaestus after catching them in an affair. Hephaestus created an invisible net and hung it above his bed, making sure it was completely hidden. Then he told his wife that he was going on a trip. The moment her husband was gone, Aphrodite invited Ares for a visit. The lovers went to bed, but the net fell on them while they were making love. It was impossible for the couple either to escape or to separate. The more they tried, the more they became tangled. Hephaestus then invited the other gods to see their shameful position, in further mockery. Naked and damp, their limbs entangled in each other's and in the golden web that held them. After publicly humiliating them, Aphrodite and Hephaestus' relationship became bitter, and Hephaestus grew to dislike Ares even more. Powers and Abilities Hephaestus, as a god is immortal, and possessed regeneration and super strength, as well as the ability to shapeshift, although clearly to a lesser extent than the other deities. He was also a masterful blacksmith, forging powerful artifacts such as Axes of Hades and the Gauntlet of Zeus. Even after his fall from grace, Hephaestus retained his skill, being able to make several flawless statues and weapons (albeit unable to breathe life into them as he had while divine), and forging the Nemesis Whip out of nothing but the Omphalos Stone and his bare hands in very short notice. As the god of fire, Hephaestus is completely immune to the element and hold absolute dominon over it. Hephaestus often sitting in molten, boiling lava, without so much as flinching. he can discharge electric charges Hephaestus possesses the natural powers an abilities of an Olympian god such as: * Immortality: Hephaestus, like all of the Olympian Gods, has universal immunity from death * Omnipresence: Hephaestus, Like all of the Olympians Gods, is able to be passively present everywhere * Superhuman strength: Hephaestus, like most if not all Olympian level of physical strength that far surpasses the physical strength of typical mortal. * Limited Magic: Even though Hephaestus has not been seen displaying vast amount of magic, he has shown to possess the common magical abilities of an Olympian god such as teleportation and shapeshifting. As the god of the Forge, he is a skilled blacksmith: Hephaestus is able to forge powerful and magical weapons such as Zeus' Thunderbolts and Armageddon Bow. Hephaestus had his own palace on Olympus, containing his workshop with anvil and twenty bellows that worked at his bidding.11 Hephaestus crafted much of the magnificent equipment of the gods, and almost any finely-wrought metalwork imbued with powers that appears in Greek myth is said to have been forged by Hephaestus. He designed Hermes' winged helmet and sandals, the Aegis breastplate, Aphrodite's famed girdle, Agamemnon's staff of office,12 Achilles' armor, Heracles' bronze clappers, Helios' chariot, the shoulder of Pelops, and Eros' bow and arrows. In later accounts, Hephaestus worked with the help of the chthonic Cyclopes—among them his assistants in the forge, Brontes, Steropes and Pyracmon.1314 Hephaestus also built automatons of metal to work for him. This included tripods that walked to and from Mount Olympus. He gave to the blinded Orion his apprentice Cedalionas a guide. Prometheus stole the fire that he gave to man from Hephaestus's forge. Hephaestus also created the gift that the gods gave to man, the woman Pandora and her pithos. Being a skilled blacksmith, Hephaestus created all the thrones in the Palace of Olympus.13 The Greek myths and the Homeric poems sanctified in stories that Hephaestus had a special power to produce motion.15 He made the golden and silver lions and dogs at the entrance of the palace of Alkinoos in such a way that they could bite the invaders.he Greeks maintained in their civilization an animistic idea that statues are in some sense alive. This kind of art and the animistic belief goes back to the Minoan period, when Daedalus, the builder of the labyrinth made images which moved of their own accord.17 A statue of the god was somehow the god himself, and the image on a man's tomb indicated somehow his presence. Personality Out of all the Gods Of Olympus, Hephaestus was the kindest besides Athena. Hephaestus loved the things he forged and created with his most cherished creation , whom he treated as it was his own children. Hephaestus was also very underconfident due to the fact that Hera hated him. Hephaestus hated it when his wife, Aphrodite cheated on him with Ares. Hephaestus was most likely to be infected